The Path of Revolution Adommy
by GabrielCifer
Summary: Adam was on his Glam Nation Tour with his troupe. Adam has feelings for his blonde bassist and decide to start a revolution to win over the straight Tommy's heart. And what AFL wants, AFL gets.  This is a translation work from Chinese. Author is 上东figo.
1. Chapter 1

**The Path of Revolution**

Hey, c'mon! He's just a guy who's wearing heavy makeup. That's right! You can't have a hard-on at this very moment! You ARE Adam Fucking Lambert!

Adam was sitting in the corner of the back-channel of the stage, head bowed, legs shaking. He has been trying every means to calm his lower body down while the staff broadcast was counting down his playing time in the headphones he wore.

He started to visualize some images from movies, like accident or murder scenes with blood splattered on floors and fragmented bodies, or the wound on the zombies' necks, sticky greenish liquids, the pale yet gorgeous countenance of a vampire and his plump scarlet lips...just like Tommy...FUCK!

Adam just can't help uttering the foul word. He would never be angry with or get frustrated at his own physical reaction in any circumstance, not to mention that there's nobody listening or watching. A glow of pride out of nowhere slowly took hold of him. Without hesitation, he stood upright, gesturing victory sign to the people in the back-channel, and strode onto the stage.

He started to sing like he was totally insane. Unable to resist the temptation, he used every excuse to turn back and catch a glimpse of his bass player out of the corner of his eye. With the help of the stage lights and the scream from the fans, he pressed his lips against the blonde vampire's lips and raped every inch of Tommy's tongue passionately, not even missed the corner of his lips. Paticularly, although Adam was very excited on the stage, he never had a hard-on again. Everything seemed to be calm.

After the show, Adam sat in front of the mirror, removing his makeup. Unable to keep eyes off Tommy, his eyes followed Tommy lingering around the room, staring him lovingly polishing his basses. Tommy waved him goodbye and left without looking back. The cotton pad in Adam's hand was still clean. He realized that he couldn't do anything except gaze at Tommy.

Adam loitered in the dressing room, taking his time to remove his makeup. Meanwhile, he was lost in thought, wondering whether he should see a shrink or something after the tour ends.

Nobody but those dreamy fan girls dared to say that Tommy is a gay. At least, among the friends who are working together, no one thinks Tommy is not straight, even though he always behaves like a gay. It is a truth universally acknowledged that Mr. Joe loves girls, especially those who have big boobs. He seems to be a person who smiles sweetly, while in fact he is cool when he's not in front of the cameras; he seems to be compliant, but as a matter of fact, he's a little bit lazy, and his sanitary habit is not so good, at least his room is always in a mess; he seems to be so sunshiny, yet in fact he is a horror junkie and would indulge himself in a bloody dark horror movie as soon as he's free; he seems to be very rock-n-roll, yet actually, he got no special technique of whipping his hair, only to make himself dizzier, and it would be rather disastrous if he danced.

However, Tommy would only kiss one man, and that's Adam himself. That sounds like something could be bragged about, because that's what it takes to prove Tommy's rock 'n' roll spirit, but as a matter of fact, that's totally not the case. Earlier before, Adam was a little bit complacent for this. Soon he felt calmer and calmer, though those kisses became hotter and hotter. Adam is very smart. He knows that kisses are not love, and would never let himself fall for someone just because he love the kisses, but he clearly knows that the blonde is a very special existence in his heart. Recently, he often wanted to see him, no matter in private or at work, he would be glued to Tommy involuntarily.

He has been attempting to find out Tommy's weakness, or say, something that Tommy's hiding from him. And then? Seek for a chance and take hold of it? No, no, no! Love is hurtful. When it's gone, the sweetest moments you had would be kept in your memory and would leave an imprint on your heart. He just thought that such an attractive pretty guy like Tommy would never simply come to him without having hooked up with other people, but left without looking back all the kisses and touches they shared, and let all those things happen on a regular basis.

Adam did not think of himself as someone boring. He's considering finding someone free and easy to fall in love with next time, so they don't need to be in love so deep that they would not be hurt that bad - that's the most suitable condition for the present Adam Lambert.

But the only thing he can not deny is that Tommy is extremely attractive to Adam Lambert himself and that, as a man, he will react physically in front of Tommy.

Then, what's next? After cleaning up his calamitous face, Adam stared at his reflection in the mirror, hands supporting his head. A charming steadfast smile crawled up on his face. Next, the pathetic "love by your right hand" will no longer keep him accompanied so often; there will never be some guy with strange scent lying beside him in the midnight; the play count of the GVs in his hard disk will decline sharply, and sooner or later, he would fucking get the blonde who kept dangling in front of him.

The singer swinged his bag over his shoulder aggressively, as if he had just made a great decision. He pulled out his iPhone and dialed to his bass player:" Hello Mr. Joe? Wow~~ Tomorrow's free, so you wanna go out and have a drink with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps, actually, Tommy was about to decline the invitation, Adam thought to himself. But he had clearly heard a woman screaming on the other side of the phone, which could probably be the impetus for Tommy's assent. They decided to meet in a dark underground bar. Although the bar looked degenerate, its sexuality was straight. Adam thought it was perfect.

Tommy was wearing a black hoody, which made a sharp contrast to his pale skin. He bowed his head as he passed through the dim lights. Some strands of Tommy's blond hair poured out of his hood, gave Adam the urge to tug them out.

However, instead of acting on impulse, Adam just raised his hand and gestured "I'm here" to Tommy. After Tommy had come and seated beside Adam, Adam pushed a beer to him, and said:" I think you need this, seriously. If I was ranted by a woman like that, I can drink up the Pacific Ocean, dude~!"

Obviously, Tommy was not going to pay any attention to the singer. Since it was heard, he had nothing to hide from Adam. Tommy pulled down his hood and rubbed his hair before he took the beer and drank it up all at once. "It's Chantala, ya know. She would come and clean the room for me every Thursday," Tommy put down the glass and threw a nut into his mouth. He raised an eyebrow to Adam, "If you were her, you would not be able to calm down, too." Then he smiled a meaningful self-mocking smile to himself.

Adam narrowed his eyes and scrutinized every facial expression of the blonde man seated beside him. It was never his intention to talk about women, especially ex-girlfriend, with Tommy.

"Hey, drop this! Just don't live in that house any more. The book says that the people who don't know how to take care of themselves are more suited to live together with others," Adam picked up the bottle and filled the cups for the two, "for example, with me." Adam said without a sign.

"Wow~ How about the rent?" Tommy had no particular reaction to what Adam had just said. He just picked up his glass and took a sip, "What on earth is the advantage of living together with my boss?"

"You mean you're considering it?" Adam almost thought that Tommy would certainly take a consideration of it. After all, it was a very attractive suggestion. Adam's house was much bigger than Tommy's, and the cleaning lady would clean his house up every week. As for the rent, Adam really wanted to say that Tommy could stay free of charge, but that would definitely make his intention abundantly clear. Therefore, he wisely charged a very low price, and matter-of-factly claimed that such a huge discount was based on his partnership with Tommy.

As expected, Tommy started to nod, "Yes, I'll think about it."

"You should be grateful, for letting me save you from an abyss of suffering. You would be able to leave out more money to support your family, not to mention a daily ride to the studio." Drinking his beer, Adam made a caustic expression that belongs to the bosses exclusively.

"C'mon~ If you had guts, you should fatten my salary. Grateful..." Tommy laughed, eyes screwed up, before punched on Adam's shoulder with his fist.

Adam, too, can't help laughing out loud with Tommy. The two laughed uncontrollably at posse in the booth, as if there was a mini-sun rising from the booth. The dark zone was showered with "sunlight".

The entrance door of the bar was on the ground, in a dark alley. Adam and Tommy came up from the underground, then hugged each other goodbye in the deserted dark alley.

Tommy promised to call a van next weekend, with all his things packed up, and move in with Adam. Adam nodded as he enjoying Tommy's cheek brushed passed his own. He thought he needed a kiss, but he would prefer a permission he politely got from Tommy before kissing him. So, he cast down his eyes and posed an enchanting expression on his face, regardless of the possibility of making Tommy confused.

"Hey, don't you think I deserve one of our favourite kisses? As a reward for my wonderful hospitality." Adam said with a ridicule on the face. He stood, hooked his fingers into Tommy's jacket pockets, making Tommy unable to make a further move to turn and leave.

On the next second, Adam's lips was covered with warmth. It tasted good. He searched in his memory, trying to find out whether this is the first time they kiss in private. The answer was positive, while his feeling denied it.

When Tommy broke the kiss, Adam could see the simple pure smile on Tommy's cheek by the dim light of the moon. Maybe, the smile was combined with something like pampering, over which Adam could only ponder through his own senses.

Adam felt that he had caught a clear glimpse of Tommy's innermost being within this very minute. The light dawns on him that the blonde guy didn't give a shit to the kisses they shared, no matter on stage or in private, in the daytime or at night, in company or be alone together. All those intimate actions seemed to be a simple joke stuck in Tommy's perception. Adam could not judge whether this would be to his advantage, after all, his ulterior motive seemed to be much more impenetrable.

Although Tommy's back shadow was already twenty yards away, Adam still waved him off. He swung his bag over his shoulder and climbed into a taxi. There was a melodic song vulnerably singing on the auto-radio, yet by the anxiety stabbed in his bosom, Adam was too overwhelmed to enjoy the music. At the moment, he had no idea whether he was in a good mood or in a bad mood. Perhaps, he was in a combination of good mood and bad mood. Or, it was just because of the slender alcohol in those beers?

In Adam's mind's eye, if seducing Tommy was just the case, it couldn't be easier for him - within hours, he would be able to see how Tommy would writhe beneath him. Adam had just decided to take the tough path to trudge along, but now, all the efforts he thought he would need seems to be totally unnecessary. And ...the frigging blonde fucker! he didn't even give a shit.


End file.
